<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you study, what do you open: your books or your legs? by solthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840058">when you study, what do you open: your books or your legs?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun'>solthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Forensic Student Matssun, Shameless Smut, Smut, i'm going to hell for this :), i'm just thirsting for him, matsukawa has big dick energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa-senpai is here to help you study, or so you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you study, what do you open: your books or your legs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i keep putting off other nsfw fics for matssun :(( i love matssun :))</p>
<p>p.s. this was an on the spot kind of thing, i was just feeling h word for timeskip matssun :(( i will get back to the jjk nsfw fics, i promise :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                College. <em>Finally.</em> The day that you had been waiting for all your life. You’ve graduated your alma mater with flying colors and a neck heavy with medals, you’ve moved out of your house and in your very own apartment. Now, you were standing in front of your dream university with a big smile on your face. There were students walking from different parts of the campus, and you were just starting to feel like a <em>real </em>adult now. Just a year ago, you were suffering with college admissions, but now there you were—ready to make a change.</p>
<p>                You walk in the building, a little smile on your face as you looked at the place with awe. <em>You couldn’t believe you were here.</em> But all freshmen thought the same thing—they were all such happy kids entering college, and just a few months later, you understood why your upperclassmen walked about with coffee and tired eyes. Oh, but you didn’t quite lose your sparkle yet, which is why you caught the attention of some seniors of a different college.</p>
<p>                <em>“She’s that cute girl I told you about. One of the freshmen for Arts. I heard she did ballet before.”</em></p>
<p>                Matsukawa Issei’s eyes had just almost missed you walk past them in the courtyard that day. Hanamaki seemed to have gotten that information from one of his friends in your college, and now you were the talk of their group. Oikawa rolls his eyes at the ‘<em>she did ballet before</em>’ part, knowing that Hanamaki was probably hinting on your flexibility. Iwaizumi preferred not to listen to their talk, focusing more on his anatomy and physiology book—<em>quizzes.</em></p>
<p>Matsukawa wants to meet you personally, and of course Makki is there to help him. They go to your usual café, you sit with your friends, and he listens in on you—just to get some more information than he already has. He hasn’t stalked you or anything, you were just the talk of their college because of your cheerful personality and vibrant aura. Even just sitting a few feet away from you made Matsukawa feel like he’s faced by some sort of sun goddess, goodness, how did any of your friends stand that brightness?</p>
<p>                “Issei, if you’re just going to stare at her, I’ll go and get her number myself.” Makki says, and the raven haired male gives him a lazy smirk.</p>
<p>                “As if I’d let you do that.”</p>
<p>                Matsukawa stands, a piece of paper in his hand, as he approaches your table. He hears your voice and it sounds like heaven to his ears. You were talking about some sort of lesson he couldn’t care less to understand, and as he neared, he finally gets a glimpse of your pretty, <em>pretty</em> face.</p>
<p>                Their group stares at him, some nudging each other and giggling, the others whispering. Matsukawa was by no means popular, but he’s had his fair share of flings in your college, so he wasn’t quite sure what kind of impression you have of him.</p>
<p>                “Hey, I noticed you from university. I was wondering when you’d be free?” He asks, smoothly of course.</p>
<p>                Your friends stared back at you, and oh <em>god</em>—<em>the way you just looked at him made Matsukawa want to pounce right at that moment.</em> He just focuses on your features instead, giving you a lazy smile. He waits for you to respond, and you give him a little smile—it almost looks forced.</p>
<p>                “Do I know you?” You asked, and boy was that embarrassing.</p>
<p>                “He’s Matsukawa-senpai from the Forensics department.” One of your friends gladly introduces him to you, and you simply nod. Matsukawa was thankful for that.</p>
<p>                “Are you asking for a tutoring session, senpai?” you ask again, your smile a bit softer now.</p>
<p>                Matsukawa chuckles—does he have to take this route again? Were you going to be a hard catch?</p>
<p>                “No, I wanted to ask you out on a date.” He responds, leaning against the booth.</p>
<p>                “Mh, can I think about it first?”</p>
<p>                Now <em>that</em> was something he wanted to hear—well, it’s not close to a yes, but it’s a nice response anyway. Matsukawa smiles, sliding the paper on the table and you take it, your fingers brushing against his for a slight moment. <em>God, what he would do to have you.</em></p>
<p>                “Call me any time.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>                Now, you weren’t a very religious person, but you were constant with your temple visits and prayers. You grew up with your mother urging you to pray all the time, and visits were a must every New Years. So naturally, you do believe in a god, and whatever god has blessed you to be asked out on a date by this <em>very same man you deemed your ideal man</em>—you were thankful. It wasn’t like you were just playing hard to get, you had to get to know him first. You knew he had a reputation, some of your seniors have gone through him, and though they were head over heels, he just never settled.</p>
<p>                You guessed he was one of those guys who’d be into one night stands, and that was already a big x on your list. You didn’t want to just be a one-night stand, and honestly, you saw a whole lot of red flags—no—<em>the entire man was a red flag.</em> You were stupid, this man just wanted to get in your pants—<em>oh but he <strong>was</strong> your dream guy. </em>Just the looks, not the attitude, sadly.</p>
<p>                You didn’t bother to call him at all, but you did keep his number for some reason. Of course, your friends had to question why you hadn’t called him yet. Even they knew the rumors, but that wouldn’t stop them from, in their own terms, <em>getting good dick.</em> You cringed, <em>college wasn’t just about getting dicked down, right? </em>Of course not! So you send your long time best friends some messages in your group chat, telling them how disturbed you were with the fact that this man came to you all of a sudden, not even introduce himself, and just suddenly hoped you’d go on a date with him.</p>
<p>                <strong><em>“But isn’t he like your dream guy?”</em></strong></p>
<p>Oh, he was. But his reputation was something you didn’t want. You didn’t want to be acquainted with a man who was known to sleep around with women. <em>Ew. </em>But the gods seemed to have listened to your prayers too much, because one day, you did need that number that he had handed you over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                It was just supposed to be a study session. Issei was your senior and you’d asked help from him for one of your major subjects that had something to do with the basics of Forensics. You buried yourself in books and your hand outs one second, and the next Issei already had his head between your legs—underwear thrown somewhere in the room, and your skirt hitched up your plump thighs. The dark haired male lapped at your folds as if he was relishing in some dessert. You trembled underneath him, thighs shaking as his tongue sent you to another orgasm. Your fingers ran through dark wavy tufts of hair, pulling at them when you felt your orgasm wash over you.</p>
<p>                <em>“M-Matsukawa-senpai…”</em></p>
<p>Oh god, your voice was heaven. It was fucking heaven to Issei’s ears. He kisses your folds, before sucking at your clit one last time. His back muscles flex under the dim light of your room when he hovered above you. The sight of you flushed and hazed sent all his blood running south. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand, before slowly leaning down and leaving ghost like kisses on your neck. You turned your head to the side, urging him to continue. He smiles slightly, pressing a kiss on your sweet spot before he ravishes your pale neck with marks and bites.</p>
<p>                You don’t stop yourself from moaning anymore, feeling him grind his clothed cock against your wet pussy lips, the friction on your clit making you arch your back to get some more. Issei is breathless by the time your pace quickens, he presses down harder on your clit, the fabric of his jeans dragging against the sensitive bud made your legs feel like jelly. He watches as you shut your eyes, pretty lips open in a cute ‘o’ as you came again. <em>God, he fucking loved good little girls like you.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                “Atta girl. That’s <strong>my </strong>good girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>You miss the hint of possessiveness in his voice, as he cages you in his bigger build, wrapping his arms around your smaller frame as he nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck. Your fingers travel to his hair again, stroking as you came down from your recent high. <em>Still, it wasn’t enough. </em>Issei knew that, because then he’s already unzipping his jeans, taking them off along with his briefs. <em>Fuck, his cock was <strong>leaking</strong></em>—<em>red tipped and angry from the friction. </em>You’re too hazed to look at the sheer size of his dick, mind messed up from the previous orgasms you had to even register how Issei’s already rubbing his tip to your entrance.</p>
<p>                “Don’t worry baby, I’m wearing a condom. Just lay there and be a pretty girl for me, ‘kay?” He says, voice deep and dripping with lust as dark eyes took mental photos of your sex induced state.</p>
<p>                Your blouse and bra had been thrown to the floor, leaving you in your skirt and the white knee socks you wore-- <em>fucking hell, he’d mark your insides with his cum if he can. </em>Not yet, Issei had to be patient. He had to be patient with you. He pushes his tip in slowly, and you wince at the intrusion, eyes locked on the dick that was currently entering you—<em>holy shit it was thick and long. </em>Your mouth watered at the sight of it slowly disappearing inside you. He’s prepped you enough with three fingers earlier, and you were soaking wet, so it made entering you a lot easier. Still, the pain from the stretch was still there, but you couldn’t take your eyes off the sight of him entering you.</p>
<p>                “M-Matsukawa-senpai—i-it’s too big—that won’t fit!” You shut your eyes as you felt a sort of searing pain, tears gathering in your eyes. <em>He was so much bigger than all your toys.</em></p>
<p>“Shhh. It’s okay, lovely. Matsukawa-senpai’s going to make it fit.”</p>
<p>                Issei’s a man of his word, because not long after that, he’s already bottomed out inside you—or, well, <em>almost.</em> He groans at the feeling of your cute little pussy walls pulsing around him, the tightness felt so fucking good he almost came. He shudders as he moves a little, letting you adjust to his size and pace. Little pained noises left your lips, and he kissed the whimpers and tears away. Shushing you with praises and affirmations that ‘<em>you were doing so well, being such a good little girl for Matsukawa-senpai’.</em></p>
<p>The tip of his dick nudged your cervix and your eyes widen, arching your back slightly at the feeling. Matsukawa’s smile turns feral as he feels you shake, knowing you’d gotten used to his size. He quickens his pace, hitting all the right places and making you arch your back—eyes rolling to the back of your head as you babbled on about how good he was fucking you.</p>
<p>                <em>“Matssun! Matssun! So good so good so good!”</em></p>
<p>You picked up on the nickname Makki and the others called him, and the way it rolled off your tongue made Issei hungrier for you. His thrusts became deeper and harder, stabbing into your womb—almost. He sees the bulge in your tummy whenever he thrusts his dick in, and an evil idea enters his mind. He pressed his big palm on your stomach, just lightly, and you moan at little at the feeling. <em>But boy when he presses down with a little more force as he fucks into you, your screaming and gushing around his dick.</em></p>
<p>                “Matsukawa-senpai! N-no! no pressing! Please!!” You pleaded, eyes shut tight as your smaller body was lifted off the bed, fucked into oblivion as Issei pressed on to your tummy a bit more, the pressure and the feeling of his dick kissing your sweet spots were enough to send you to another quick orgasm.</p>
<p>                White splattered all over your sight, shaking as the male continued to fuck into you. He pulls out for a moment, manhandling you on your stomach, and poor you—<em>you were too tired to even say anything. </em>Your body was limp, but Issei was determined to let you come some more tonight. <em>You won’t be walking properly at all. </em>His cock enters your pussy again, this position allowed him to reach deeper parts of you. Your face down on the bed, pretty ass up, his bigger hands holding your hips in place as he thrusts in you with enough force to send the bed shaking.</p>
<p>                <em>Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!</em></p>
<p>If you could look back to your 18-year-old self who wished for these naughty things, you’d tell her to keep wishing, because you’re reaping the fruits of your devoted wishes and prayers. Issei watches you as you had that well-fucked smile on your face, one he only saw in those hentai videos Makki and him would watch. He loved the way you looked—loved the way you were drooling, the way your ass jiggled with every thrust, and the nice curve your back had when he pressed deeper inside you.</p>
<p>                His palm found your tummy again, pressing against the bulge, and you babbled incoherent phrases of;</p>
<p>                <em>‘so good matssun!’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                ‘fuck me more more more!!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                ‘my pussy wants more of you please! Issei!’</em>
</p>
<p>You using his first name was the last straw. He growls as he pulls your body to him, back flush against his chest, large hands gripping your hip and your throat as he fucked you some more. <em>Fast, hard, and brutal—</em>to think that an innocent girl like you would like to be fucked like this was beyond Issei’s wildest dreams, but he loved it. You turned your head to face him, lips locked in a sloppy kiss of tongue and teeth, as he bounced you on his cock. Your fingers found your clit, rubbing at the sensitive bud to send yourself into another mind blowing orgasm.</p>
<p>                “I’m cumming—I’m cumming, Issei!”</p>
<p>                “Yes, yes, <em>yes. Fuck yes, baby. That’s my girl. Come for me, babe.”</em></p>
<p>Issei had a look of adoration on his face when he saw you come; <em>tongue out, face flushed, eyes almost filled with hearts as they rolled to the back of your head. </em>He chased his own high, fucking you through your climax, sobs wracking through your body as he sent you into an overstimulated state. Your nails dug on his lightly tanned skin, bottom lip between your teeth as Issei’s thrusts became sloppier and more erratic. He pulls out of you when he was about to come, and you whine at the loss of his dick. He pulls the condom off before pumping his dick, you knelt down in front of him with your mouth open. Issei doesn’t waste time and places his cock in mouth, you get to work quickly, sucking and bobbing your head to fit his fat cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.</p>
<p>                <em>You didn’t have a gag reflex</em>. Issei knows this because you bottomed him out, his dick down your throat as he shoots his load—<em>fuck you looked so beautiful looking up at him like that. </em>You swallow everything, pulling away with a mix of your spit and his cum connecting your plump lips to his tip. You lick at the tip one last time, and he hisses. He uses his thumb to wipe your bottom lip, before pressing the digit in his mouth, and you moan at the sight.</p>
<p>                You collapse on the bed—tired. Issei smiles as he lays down beside you, pulling you close to him. He presses a kiss on your forehead, rubbing gentle strokes on your back as he pulled the covers over the two of you.</p>
<p>                “You still need help next week?”</p>
<p>                “Let’s make this a weekly thing, <em>Matsukawa-senpai.</em>”</p>
<p>                He smiles. Oh, the gods were kind. <em>They really, really were.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>matsukawa issei, i'm such a fucking bitch for you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>